1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ironing board pads and a method for constructing an ironing board pad, and more particularly, to an improved ironing board pad which has improved resistance to wrinkling, and improved heat retaining properties.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The use of ironing board apparatus is well known in the art. Typically, an ironing board is constructed by providing a surface which supports garments during ironing. The ironing board surface generally is covered. Ironing board covers typically consist of a padding underlying layer and a fabric top layer. The underlayer comes in contact with the ironing board surface, whereas the top layer comprises the ironing surface and comes into contact with the clothing articles placed thereon. Known ironing board covers employ heat resistant fabrics. The underlying layer is sometimes referred to as a pad, which is separately provided. However, in other instances, for example, the padding layer may be joined with the top layer by an adhesive. One example of an ironing board cover is shown in U.S. Pat. 3,911,603, where a padding layer is sized the same as the board to be covered and the fabric layer is larger than the padding layer so that a marginal integral skirt is defined between the edges of the padding and the edge of the fabric layer. Alternately, the padding layer can be coextensive with the fabric layer.
Generally, the shape of the ironing board cover is configured to match the shape of the ironing board. The shape of the ironing board cover is for the most part oversized to cover the ends and edges of the board. The ironing board cover generally is folded around the edges of the board. The cover is usually held onto the board with drawstrings which are located on the margin of the cover and can be drawn to secure the cover on the board.
When a garment article is ironed, a force is generally applied to press out wrinkles. The force is a compressive force exerted by an iron which presses the garment on the cover. Often, the force exerted on the ironing board cover can cause wrinkling of the cover. Either the top fabric layer, or the underlying layer, such as a padding layer, can become dislodged or bunched during ironing. The problem of resistance to wrinkling and improved burst strength was recognized in U.S. Pat. No.5,894,690, for a xe2x80x9cReinforced Ironing Board Coverxe2x80x9d, issued on Apr. 20, 1999 to David Lehrman. The ""690 patent provides a cover comprising a layer of fabric, a layer of padding, and a thermoplastic polymer sheet there between.
When ironing garments, it is desirable to have steam freely pass through the garment and the cover on the ironing board and into the underlying pad. The free passage of the steam allows circulation of the steam and facilitates ironing of the garment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,961 for a xe2x80x9cPad and Sheet Tacking in Ironing Board Coverxe2x80x9d
U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,826 for an xe2x80x9cIroning Board Coverxe2x80x9d provides an asbestos-impregnated woven textile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,062 discloses an ironing pad for table-top use. A skid resistant coating is included on the widerside of the pad, but not on the ironing surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,984 discloses a similar table-top ironing pad having a cotton cover coated with a synthetic resin, but the resin is intended to improve heat resistance and minimize, rather than maximize, friction between the ironed articles and the pad.
However, certain prior art covers have been found to have other problems, such as failing to protect against slippage of articles placed thereon during ironing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,494 for a xe2x80x9cNon-Skid Ironing Board Coverxe2x80x9d attempts to provide a skid-resistant type ironing board.
The prior art recognizes certain drawbacks known to occur with ironing board covers, such as slippage of garments from the top cover, bunching of the covers while ironing, as well heat loss. However, there is still a need for an improved ironing board cover, which facilitates pressing of garments, and which avoids the drawbacks of the prior covers used in the past.
The present invention provides a pad for an ironing board surface and a method for making an improved pad. The pad is constructed from a heat resistant material. Preferably, cotton is used. The pad is configured from an arrangement of the cotton material. The pad also has pockets, straps or other suitable elements for attachment of the pad to an ironing board. The pad is configured to prevent wrinkling of the pad during ironing and to improve the heat transfer to the garment from the pressing device or iron.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel ironing board pad which has improved resistance to wrinkling and bunching during ironing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel ironing board pad which has improved ability to retain heat on the surface of the pad.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel ironing board pad which facilitates the prevention of grid lines or other patterns of the ironing board surface being impressed into garments ironed with the use of the pad installed on the board surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making an ironing board pad having improved resistance to wrinkling and bunching during ironing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making an ironing board pad having improved ability to retain heat on the surface of the pad.